


𝐘𝐎𝐔𝐑 𝐍𝐄𝐖 𝐁𝐎𝐘𝐅𝐑𝐈𝐄𝐍𝐃 ｡ﾟ•┈୨♡ 𝗁𝖺𝗂𝗄𝗒𝗎𝗎

by mulletpeclass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulletpeclass/pseuds/mulletpeclass
Summary: " 𝑰 𝑾𝑨𝑵𝑻 𝒀𝑶𝑼 𝑻𝑶 𝑵𝑶𝑻𝑰𝑪𝑬 𝑴𝑬 "▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃➪ 𝐖𝐇𝐄𝐑𝐄 Kenma longs for Punkboy321, but might have ruined his chanceor𝐖𝐇𝐄𝐑𝐄 I write my stupid revenge for the-books-that-shall-not-be-named▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃彡 ongoing❨ ©hiihatedpeasakid 2021 ❩❨ Kenma Kozume x Yamaguchi Tadashi ❩⤷ lowercase intended & spelling mistakes and grammar will be corrected once I edit the chapters
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	𝐘𝐎𝐔𝐑 𝐍𝐄𝐖 𝐁𝐎𝐘𝐅𝐑𝐈𝐄𝐍𝐃 ｡ﾟ•┈୨♡ 𝗁𝖺𝗂𝗄𝗒𝗎𝗎

**Author's Note:**

> i got very bored and sad but got an idea

the day started off fine for Kenma, he was streaming. 

(his friend Kuroo playing with him on their minecraft server) 

The flan-haired boy was doing fine in all honesty. well if honesty was a blatant lie. see, kenma was happy being able to play with his best friend, who laughs like a fucking hyena, but what bothered him was that he wanted to play with a certain other streamer more specifically, a certain Yamaguchi Tadashi. now if you asked Kenma if he liked Tadashi he would harshly ignore and then barely notice you after. that was if you weren't Hinata. now I said that Kuroo was there but I failed to mention this red-head who is also here. 

[I'll update more I promise but I'm in science rn]


End file.
